


Ruby Red and Jet Black

by Sebastianthegiraffe13



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben is a sweetheart, Hux is trying to help again, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo is a mess of a human being, Kylo is stuck in the middle, M/M, Ren is cruel, sort of, split personality disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastianthegiraffe13/pseuds/Sebastianthegiraffe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we intend to make this work, you and I, then you are going to have to deal with Ren at some point," Kylo says evenly, watching Hux.<br/>There are two very different sides to Kylo Ren, but Hux believes these two personalities can co-exist to an extent.</p><p>Or: Kylo is calm, controlled, the eye of the storm. Ren is the storm itself, fire and ice and lightning, raging and ruthless and terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Blip on the System

**Author's Note:**

> A funny little experiment in what might happen if Kylo and Ren were two separate beings forced to share a body. That would explain the mood swings (temper tantrums).
> 
> Poor Hux gets stuck babysitting again. Because Kylo is a mess who cannot look after himself properly.  
> Also, minor appearance from Ben Solo, who is the total opposite of Ren.

General Hux is ruthless, calculating and very perceptive. His greatest skill is his ability to read people’s emotions, even guess at their thoughts, just from looking upon their faces. With a single glance, he can dissect an individual’s thought process; break them down into their raw emotions. It’s a skill that’s helped him rise through the ranks of the First Order with great speed.

At this stage in his life, Hux has developed this particular peculiar skill to the point where he can even read the troopers with their helmets on. His uncanny ability unsettles just about everyone on board the _Finalizer,_ but there has always been one person Hux has never been able to read.

Kylo Ren is an enigma, a blip on the system, the one anomaly that undermines Hux’s unusual talent. The knight fluctuates between mechanical, detached cold and raging, blazing fury, with no hint or clue as to which it will be on any given day, at any given time. Hux has long abandoned any attempt at trying to understand him and his mood swings and just focusses on staying out his way for the most part. But it isn’t always easy…

* * *

 

Hux surveys the damage, inwardly cursing Kylo Ren in every language he knows how. Thankfully it’s only one of the lower computer decks; one of the ones they don’t use much, but the whole room has been completely destroyed. Every monitor has been smashed, glass scattering across the floor like shards of ice. The walls are marked with blazing red streaks, scars carved by the unstable crimson disaster that is the knight’s infamous lightsaber.

Obviously, what with Kylo Ren’s somewhat bipolar mental state, this occurrence isn’t a one-off. But the Knight of Ren appears to be slipping lately; it has been happening more and more, and Hux is getting a bit fed up of it. The headache currently forming behind his left eye is testament to that, the constant stress of cleaning up after his fellow commander is taking its toll.

“This is becoming a serious problem, General.” Phasma says, a note of exasperation clipping her tone.

Hux nods slowly,  
“I agree. But what do you expect me to do about it?”

Phasma shrugs,  
“Something, anything, sir. We’re losing equipment at a rate of knots and while this particular episode didn’t cost us anything vital, who knows what might happen next time? We need to find a way to sort out Lord Ren’s increasingly common temper tantrums.”

Hux raises an eyebrow,  
“We?”

“You, sir.” Phasma says unashamedly, “You’re the only one on this ship that he listens to.”

 _Great,_ Hux thinks. Out loud he merely says,  
“I’ll do my best. Anyone know where Lord Ren’s gone?”

Phasma shakes her head,  
“He’s disappeared again. Who knows where he’s got to?”

Hux grimaces,  
“Right. Clean this mess up, Captain.”

Phasma salutes and Hux leaves, still cursing Kylo Ren under his breath. 

* * *

 

Finding Kylo Ren when he doesn’t want to be found is difficult at the best of times. Now, with his headache developing into a whole-body experience, Hux is finding the whole process more than a bit mentally taxing. He’s just about to call it a day, take some painkillers and go to bed, when he rounds a corner into one of the lower corridors and all the lights go out.

The normal human reaction when one is suddenly plunged into enveloping blackness is one of panic. Freezing ice-cold panic sliding down the spine to settle in the stomach. Breath rising in the throat, rattling in the chest, rasping in the ears. The darkness wrapping around the skull, sinking into the eye sockets. Panic, the natural instinct when the lights go out.

Hux just raises his eyes to where the ceiling should be and utters a quiet but heartfelt,  
“Shit…”

 

* * *

 

Being pounced on from behind in the dark is no fun at all, Hux decides, struggling in the grip of whoever it is that has jumped on him. Until he ends up forced against the wall with a long-fingered hand wrapped around his neck. That’s definitely less fun. Especially when the rest of Kylo Ren’s tall lanky frame emerges from the depths of the shadows to join his hand.

“Fancy finding you down here, General.” It may be Hux’s imagination as his breath is stolen from his throat but it almost sounds as though the Knight of Ren is trying not to laugh.

“…was looking for you…” Hux manages to grit out.

Kylo Ren tips his head to one side,  
“Really? Now why would you do that?”

Hux makes a strangled sound and pulls desperately at Kylo Ren’s gloved hand.

“You care about me. You worry about me.” This time the laugh is unmistakeable. Kylo Ren is laughing.

Then he shudders, releasing Hux and slams his own fist into the side of his head. Hux tumbles to the floor, gasping for breath, watching as the Knight of Ren tears at his clothing, fighting with himself. A strange hissing sound emanates from the helmet’s voice-changer. It takes Hux a moment to work out that Kylo Ren is muttering under his breath, talking so softly and quickly that the vocoder can’t pick up what he’s saying.

Then the fit stops. The knight slumps against the wall in the darkened corridor and with one sharp twist, wrenches the helmet clean off. Hux is intrigued despite himself; no-one on the _Finalizer_ has seen Kylo Ren without his helmet before.

Kylo Ren is young, maybe a few years Hux’s junior. His long pale face suits the rest of his lithe whip-cord physique, but there is a softness afforded to it by the dark curls falling into his eyes. Eyes that are deep and dark, full of shadows, blacker than the deepest reaches of space. It’s not a perfect face; the nose is a little too large, the ears stick out a little too much, but there is a certain elegance to it.

“You’re staring, General.” Without the helmet, the knight’s voice is warm and resonant. The lack of emotion is still present, but the mechanical grating tone that the helmet provides is absent. It makes him sound human.

“Sorry,” Hux says, still shaky and breathless, “Just never seen you without the helmet.”

Kylo Ren chuckles,  
“And do you like what you see, General?”

Hux swallows nervously. One wrong word could see him lose his breath again, at the knight’s choking hand.  
“I do not believe I am at liberty to discuss your appearance, Lord Ren.”

“Wise words from a calculating schemer.” Kylo Ren pats the space next to him, “Come. Sit.”

Hux obeys, but not too close. Kylo Ren has freckles, he notices. Tiny dark splotches marring his otherwise porcelain complexion. Hux thinks they make his face more interesting. He also has quite full lips, though the lower one is bruised, obviously from the knight worrying it with his teeth. He’s doing it now.

Hux tries not to think about what it would be like to kiss those bitten lips and blurts out the question foremost in his mind,  
“Why did you try to kill me?”

“Blunt and to the point as ever, General. But I assure you, had I been in control it would not have happened.”

Hux frowns,  
“That doesn’t make any sense.” _Stop thinking about kissing him. Stop it. Stop it._

It’s difficult to say who’s more surprised then, when Kylo Ren kisses Hux full on the lips. It’s a bit of an odd experience, but not exactly unpleasant. He’s very gentle and almost hesitant, like he doesn’t quite know what he’s meant to be doing. Not that Hux has much experience either. The only person he’s ever kissed in a romantic way before was a boy three years his senior at the Academy who had no technique and was basically all tongue and teeth.

Kylo Ren has considerably more class, particularly when they break apart and he has the decency to blush and smile shyly,  
“Sorry. I caught your thought and well…”

Hux can feel his cheeks burning scarlet too,  
“Do you feel something or was it just…”

“I’m not quite sure what made me do that, actually.” The knight runs a hand through his thick dark hair. He still looks a bit sheepish.

Hux raises an eyebrow,  
“You’re in control of your own actions, aren’t you?”

Something deep and red flashes through Kylo Ren’s eyes and he shudders,  
“Not always.” He stands, replaces the helmet, “If you’ll excuse me, General, I must leave you if I am to remain in control. Good day.” He strolls away into the dark.

The lights flick back on just in time for Hux to catch a glimpse of the knight’s cloak vanishing around the corner. 

* * *

 

“Bruising’s quite shallow. Should heal in about a week, sir.” The medic hands Hux some painkillers and a small tube of healing cream.

Hux swallows painfully,  
“Can you tell I was choked?”

“By Lord Ren, sir?” The medic asks. “No, he’s smart enough not to leave obvious finger marks. Now, you might not be able to talk very well tomorrow due to the swelling. My advice is to drink something warm; tea with lemon and ginger would work, and get some sleep. If the swelling hasn’t gone down in the next few days, come and see me, sir.”

At a nod from Hux, the medic leaves. A quick examination in the mirror reveals that the bruises aren’t obviously from a stranglehold and they’re mostly hidden by his high collar anyway. They still hurt though, an ache that throbs in tandem with his still present headache.

Hux takes the medic’s advice and makes himself a tea with lemon and ginger. The first few swallows are painful but it’s soothing, especially combined with the painkillers. Sitting in bed, Hux flicks through a few reports on his datapad, but a knock at the door interrupts him. 

* * *

 

“Lord Ren. What are you doing here?” His voice sounds raspy and if it were possible to look guilty while wearing a helmet, Kylo Ren would be doing it now.

“I came to apologise for earlier.” He shifts awkwardly from foot to foot.

Hux takes pity on him,  
“You can come in if you like.” He’s only being polite. It’s definitely got nothing to do with the fact that he maybe kind of sort of wants to see Kylo Ren’s face without the mask again. _Don’t think about kissing him. Stop it. It’s not helping…_

Lord Ren discards his heavy black cloak and the helmet, shaking his pretty curls out of his face. He does look rather guilty, biting his lip again,  
“I’m sorry about choking you. Ben wanted to apologise and I thought it would be a good idea.”

Perched on the bed, Hux blinks,  
“Ben? Who’s Ben?” _This man makes no sense at all._

Kylo Ren’s eyes look warmer in this light, clearer, lighter, more like brown than black. He’s got very long lashes, Hux notices. The knight fidgets,  
“Sorry. Forget I said that.”

He looks so lost, sitting there, gnawing on his lip. Hux changes the subject,  
“And what about kissing me? Or would you rather I forgot about that too?”

“I don’t know, General. You seemed to enjoy it.” There it is again, the deep red flash lancing through the blackness and Kylo Ren shudders convulsively.

Hux eyes him with concern,  
“Are you okay?”

The knight gives a mirthless laugh,  
“Huh! When am I ever okay? And since when do you care? I’m slipping, General, and no-one seems to have noticed.”

“We’ve all noticed, believe me, Lord Ren. And it’s fallen to me to try and sort it out, as usual. So tell me, what happened?”

Kylo, Ren, _what do I call him?,_ pulls his long legs into a cross-legged position. He licks his lips nervously,  
“Snoke happened. And it messed me up.”

One of General Hux’s favourite subjects at school was Psychology, part of the basis for his uncanny ability to read people. _Lord Ren is definitely showing signs of anxiety, and possibly something deeper._ Now that he’s caught a glimpse of the man behind the mask, Hux wants to understand him better. _And that starts here._

“Snoke?”

The Sith pulls at his ragged collar,  
“How much do you know about Force techniques, General?”

Hux shrugs,  
“Not a lot, mostly just the basic theory.”

“Ever heard of the Mental Split theory?”

“What? The theory that an individual can be separated into their base emotions?” Hux is curious now. Any chance to further his understanding of the mystical Force will be grabbed with both hands.

Kylo Ren nods slowly,  
“It’s not just a theory. And although it sounds like a Dark Side technique, it’s actually more often been used by Jedi. If done right, it allows an individual to separate any negative emotions from their central self and lock them away.”

“And what, Snoke did that to you?”

“No,” Kylo Ren says with a hint of pride, “I did it myself. I took all my anger and my hatred and my darkness and hid it in a deep corner of my mind where it should never have seen the light again.” His eyes darken again, and he shivers, “I created a monster within my mind, a monster I called Ren, a cruel wicked creature that should never have found its way to the surface. And Snoke found a way to release him.”

An image flashes through Hux’s mind, unbidden. A version of Kylo Ren with eyes of blood-red and hair that is matted and tangled. A snarling barely restrained beast, fighting to break loose and take over.  
“So when you destroy equipment, that’s Ren?”

A nod.  
“Ren is everything Dark about me. All my fear, all my pain, all my rage. He is destructive and cruel. Destroying control rooms is a compromise, otherwise he would take it out on the crew, or...”  
_Or on me…_

The last phrase hangs unsaid between them, but Hux catches it,  
“He’s hurt you before, hasn’t he?”

The knight doesn’t say anything. Instead, another picture flickers into Hux’s mind. A younger Ren, _no Kylo, no not even that, still Ben Solo,_ pressed into the corner of a darkened room, sobbing breathlessly, clutching his head as the monster rages, fighting to take control. And Snoke standing in the shadows, whispering,  
“Let him out, Ben. Let him take over. You cannot control him forever. He will destroy you from the inside out…”

The memory fades and Hux shakes his head in disbelief,  
“And you’ve kept that a secret all this time?”

Kylo smiles sadly,  
“You’re the first person who’s ever asked me if I was okay. Thank you for that, by the way.” He licks his lips nervously, then leans closer and kisses the general’s cheek gently. The action draws a shaky sigh from Hux and he turns into the kiss.

 _Do you have feelings for me or not, Kylo?_ Hux thinks in confusion.

 _I…I’m not sure,_ Kylo replies in his head, _I’ve never been taught how to feel._

_You don’t get taught, it just happens. So,do you?_

There’s a long pause, and they break the kiss.

Kylo’s lips curl into a sweet smile, as he breathes his answer against Hux’s cheek,  
“Yes, General. I believe I do.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

That’s how they end up tangled on Hux’s bed, breathless and flushed scarlet, having kissed each other almost senseless. Hux’s hair is a mess from Kylo running his hands through it, but the general doesn’t care. The Sith before him is gorgeous, in a unique sort of way, and he feels privileged to be the only one who has ever seen the man behind the mask. It’s an intoxicating feeling…

Kylo is lying on his stomach, but he pushes himself up onto his forearms. Hux pretends not to notice how regal and sphinx-like it makes him seem.

“If we intend to make this work, you and I, then you are going to have to deal with Ren at some point,” Kylo says evenly, watching Hux.

“Then you want to make it work?” Hux asks, as casually as possible.

Kylo nibbles his lip thoughtfully,  
“I-I would like to try. If you’re willing, I mean.”

Hux leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Kylo’s nose,  
“If you are, I am.”

Kylo grins, his dark eyes shining. There’s no trace of red in those deep pools, Ren has been locked away for now.  
_Good riddance,_ Hux thinks in disgust. The bruises on his neck still ache from Ren’s tight grip. Kylo seems to pick up on that thought, for he grimaces,  
“Sorry about earlier. He can be a bit vicious sometimes.”

Hux waves the apology away,  
“Doesn’t matter. I’m alive and breathing.”

“For now.” Kylo says ominously, a shadow crossing his face.

Hux cups Kylo’s chin in his hand and stares into his ink-well eyes.  
“Oh no you don’t.” He says firmly, “That sort of thinking is what got you into that mess in the first place.”

Kylo rolls over onto his back,  
“So what?” He sounds like a moody teenager; to be fair that’s what he is, mentally at least. He runs a hand through his thick black curls.  
“I can’t stop him, Hux. Sooner or later I’ll lose control and he’ll break loose.”

Hux leans back against the wall,  
“I think you have more control than you think you do.”

Kylo avoids the unasked question and sits up,  
“Maybe, but he’s stronger than me. Keeping him out takes more energy than I can spare. And it hurts.” He rubs his arms and turns away, “No use trying, I’ve given up.”

Hux reaches over and starts playing with Kylo’s hair. It’s chin-length and almost shaggy, a mass of loose curls.  
“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” Kylo says, turning round slightly, grinning crookedly.

Hux rolls his eyes,  
“Grow up.”

The grin widens,  
“Never.” Kylo says with a laugh, “What did you want to ask me?”

Hux twists his hands in his lap as he thinks about the best way to phrase it,  
“Umm… earlier, you mentioned someone called Ben. As in Ben Solo?”

“Mmm…” Kylo nods.

“You said _he_ wanted to apologise. What did you mean?”

Kylo turns round completely, so he’s facing Hux. He pulls at the end of his sleeve, like he’s nervous,  
“When Snoke released Ren, he intended to split me into Ren and Ben Solo and then effectively kill Ben off. It backfired. My mind split into three: Ren, Ben and then me.”

“So there’s three of you? How does that work?”

“Well,” Kylo says slowly, “Ren, as you know, is destructive and cruel. He is all my darkness, rage, pain and fear. Ben is the opposite, Ben is who I would be now had I continued along the path of a Jedi. He is patient and understanding, but he is emotionally restricted, he never lets himself go.”

Hux nudges him gently when he falters,  
“And you? What are you between them?”

“I am the balance, the middle ground. The Jedi tried to contain Ren, Snoke tried to crush Ben, I’m what’s left after you take away my purest Dark and my purest Light.”

Hux ponders this,  
“And you are…Kylo?”

“Yes.” Kylo says decisively, then he falters, “Is that okay?”

Hux stares deep into those endless eyes and smiles,  
“Of course it is. I fell for you, not your angel and not your demon, you and only you.”

Kylo half-smiles, then leans forward and claims the general’s lips once more.


	2. A Promise to Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, few things first:  
> This one jumps around a bit, so double lines indicate a time skip.  
> Also, we delve deeper into Ren's split personality issue, so if that's distressing to you, please be aware.
> 
> Italics is Hux's thoughts or Kylo's.  
> Italics in brackets is Ben.  
> Italics in bold is Ren.
> 
> Also, bonus Obi-wan/Anakin, if you squint really hard...
> 
> That said, enjoy!

**Three and a half weeks later**

 

Hux fights desperately for air, clawing at the hand wrapped around his throat. Through the tangled mass of curls, he can just catch a glimpse of red.  
It’s Ren who has him by the throat, choking him. That would make sense, considering he’s laughing as he throttles the general.

This is not the first time this has happened. Kylo holds out as long as he can, even putting half a ship’s worth of distance between him and Hux in an effort to protect the general from Ren’s cruelty. It never works. Eventually Kylo loses the fight and Ren takes over, usually to the detriment of whoever or whatever is in his path.

Ren tosses his hair out of his face, grinning maniacally as he growls at Hux,  
“You know, General, I really don’t know what Kylo sees in you.”

Hux is no fit state to reply, but his strangled gasp seems to satisfy Ren as an answer.

“Oh, and you feel the same way. I’m touched truly,” He laughs cruelly.

Hux somehow manages to get his hands up to Ren’s shirt, then he drags Ren to him and kisses him hard. In theory, the shock of it should knock Ren’s focus out, giving Kylo a chance to take control again.  
It works.  
Ren’s deep red bleeds out of the eyes, as the control changes. Job done, the general drops to the floor as the control shifts.

“Oh my stars, Hux. I’m so sorry…so sorry…please…are you alright?” Kylo falls next to him, cradling Hux in his arms.

Hux swallows painfully, then manages to croak,  
“I’m fine. Bit strangled, bit breathless, but otherwise okay.”

Kylo just wraps himself around Hux further, trembling,  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just…I lost control…it’s getting harder…the split…it’s harder to pull him back…”

Hux sits up, cupping Kylo’s chin in his hands and kissing both cheeks in quick succession, noting the deep warm brown colour of his eyes. _Ben seems to have control for now. That could be interesting._  
“Never mind me. What about you? That was some struggle you were having. I could feel it.”

Kylo _Ben_ shudders, dropping his head into his hands. He’s shivering, his breathing shaky and unsteady, as he dissolves into tears,  
“It hurts, Hux. Keeping him back hurts and I just…I just can’t…Kylo can’t…” He raises his head, tear-tracks staining his porcelain cheeks, “Help me…help us…”

“Come on,” Hux says, climbing to his feet and holding out a hand, “I think we both need to have a nice warm drink and go to bed. I’m tired, you’re exhausted, we both just need to calm down a bit.” 

* * *

 

 

It’s a testament to Kylo’s _Ben’s_ newfound trust in Hux that he obeys the general’s suggestion without any protests. Hux comes back with two mugs of tea to find Kylo, Ben, whichever one he is right now, has removed his robes and is sitting in bed wearing an old t-shirt that’s clearly several sizes too big. Hux passes him the mugs then quickly strips down to his undershirt and boxers before climbing in next to Kylo.

“Thanks,” Kylo says softly. Hux peers at his face, trying to discern the colour of his eyes in the dim light. The knight tilts his head sideways, allowing the faint glow of the lamp to catch the soft brown sheen of his irises. _Okay, definitely Ben…_

“So you’re in charge now, Ben?” Hux says carefully, taking the proffered mug of tea.

Ben nods,  
“Not for long though. I’m just holding the fort until Kylo sorts Ren out.”

Hux shakes his head,  
“Almost a month and I still can’t wrap my head around the way your head works.”

“You don’t need to understand, you just need to support us,” Ben says, sipping his tea cautiously. He fixes Hux with his deep brown eyes, eyes the colour of molten amber, dark and rich and almost gold in tone, “Especially Kylo. He carries the weight of Ren’s rage and stops Ren from crushing me completely.”

Hux frowns,  
“So the three of you are essentially fighting for space. Physically or mentally?”

“Both and neither. Though I suppose mentally, since it’s all in our head.” Ben pinches the bridge of his nose in a mirror of what Hux does to ward off a headache. “Sorry, Ren’s being more difficult than usual.”

“You said Kylo’s trying to sort Ren out,” Hux says thoughtfully, “What exactly do you mean?”

Ben takes a long drink of tea before replying,  
“It mostly involves mentally tying him down. Once he’s secure, Kylo will take over again.”

“Why not leave you in control?” Hux suggests, “Give Kylo a break for once.”

Ben smiles gently,  
“Because I am Ben Solo. I am Light Side at its purest. If I remain in control, then Snoke will pick up the change in Kylo Ren’s force signature and everything will go pear-shaped. We can’t let that happen, not even Ren will let that happen. He’s just not very good at staying in control in a way that is nice to other people.”

It’s probably the longest conversation Hux has ever had with the third part of Kylo Ren’s mind and he’s finding it a useful insight. But now he can see the blackness spreading out again, making it look as though Kylo’s pupils are expanding to obscure the rest of his iris. Kylo is taking control again.

The usual convulsive shudder occurs and Kylo sighs,  
“I’m glad that’s over. Ren is a right nuisance when he’s pissed off. But once he’s under control, Ben can watch him for a while.” He shifts position slightly, pulling his knees closer to his chest. The movement makes him wince and shut his eyes briefly.

Hux is instantly concerned,  
“Hey, you okay?” He reaches out to wrap an arm around Kylo’s shoulders, feeling a subtle ache form in the pit of his stomach as he makes contact with the Sith’s skin.

Kylo leans into the touch, sighing,  
“Not really. It’s getting harder to keep us together. It hurts, more than it ever has.” Hux glances down at where one of Kylo’s hands rests on his stomach and realises, _Keeping Ren under control gives you a stomach-ache, doesn’t it?_

 _Yes,_ comes Kylo’s answer, tight and strained even in their mind-voices, _It always has, ever since I can remember. The pain breaks my focus and that’s what allows Ren to take over. Snoke has been manipulating it for years._

“Will you be okay?” Hux asks.

Kylo manages a smile,  
“I think so. The tea’s helping a lot, actually. Thank you.” He rests his head on Hux’s shoulder, turning just enough to press a light kiss to the edge of Hux’s jaw, smiling sweetly again. “My stomach feels more settled.”

“Glad to hear it,” Hux says, tangling his fingers through Kylo’s dark curls, “But something tells me it’s only temporary. We need to find a permanent solution.”

“Mmhmm…” Kylo mutters sleepily.

Hux catches the mug as it slips from the Sith’s grasp. Depositing both mugs on the bedside table, he leans over and moves Kylo into a more comfortable position, then he pulls the blankets up around them both. The last thing he does before switching off the lights and settling down himself is kiss Kylo’s forehead gently in a silent vow.

_I promise you, Kylo, Ren, Ben, whoever you are or choose to be, I promise I will help you through this, whatever it takes._

* * *

 

Hux wakes with the ghost of an idea flitting at his consciousness. A possible way to save Kylo and his alter egos from being torn to pieces. It’s only a thought and it relies on Kylo being able to undo something he did a long time ago, but currently it’s the best plan they have.

Kylo stirs and blinks, opening his eyes. Twin pools of rich deep black, ringed with the deepest brown meet the general’s own peculiar combination of blue, green and grey. It makes Hux feel very lucky that he is one of very few people who has ever seen Kylo Ren’s eyes this close.

Hux experiences a strange shift in perspective as the knight tilts his head to the side,  
“What?” Kylo says, curiosity quirking one dark brow.

Hux shrugs,  
“Just marvelling at how gorgeous your eyes are.”

Kylo flushes and ducks his head. Hux thinks it’s adorable how Kylo doesn’t quite know what to do with compliments and he leans in, planting a gentle kiss on the Sith’s forehead.

“Feeling better this morning?” the general enquires.

Kylo grimaces, rolling onto his back,  
“A bit. What were you thinking about just now? Before I woke up, I kinda caught the tail end of it. Something about it being the best plan we have?”

Hux sits up,  
“You said you’re losing your grip, that it’s getting harder for you to keep Ren under control. And it hurts.”

Kylo nods,  
“Yes. But how do you propose to fix it? I don’t know if it’s possible to fix.”

“You said it’s a Force technique, right?” Hux says, “So, could you reverse it?”

Kylo copies Hux’s position, sitting with his back up against the wall,  
“Potentially, maybe, I don’t know. It’s quite an advanced technique. When I did it all those years ago, Skywalker helped me, gave me the strength I needed to draw on the Force that much. I can’t do it on my own, even now I don’t think I could.”

“What if…” Hux falters, swallows and tries again, “What if you drew energy from me?” Kylo looks at him, a frown creasing his forehead and Hux continues in a rush, “I know I’m not Force-sensitive, but you’re older now, presumably more powerful. Could you not draw energy from anyone, in theory at least?”

Kylo runs both his hands through his hair,  
“I don’t know. Maybe? It would have to be someone with intense mental strength though. You’d be the best bet, simply because you’ve been around me for a while and you have a better understanding of how we work as a whole.”

“So…my job is basically to act as a battery for you?” Hux frowns.

Kylo fidgets,  
“Not so much a battery as an anchor point. You’d be stopping me from getting lost in the Force.” He rolls out of bed and starts dressing, “But it’s only theoretical, I don’t think I’d ever be able to do it.”

Hux spreads his arms wide,  
“Sure you could. You just…”

“Drop it, Hux.” Kylo says with a sigh, “Just leave it.”

He turns, locks his helmet into position and vanishes out the door in a swirl of black robes, leaving Hux sitting there, totally bewildered.

* * *

* * *

 

“I want Starkiller Base fully operational as soon as possible, General. I trust you will not fail me.” Even though Snoke is just a hologram, Hux can feel the intensity of his glare.

He swallows nervously,  
“Of course, Supreme Leader. Consider it done.”

Snoke flickers into nothingness and Hux breathes a sigh of relief.

_I hate talking to him, he’s just so slimy. I think I know why Kylo’s always jumpy after a meeting with him. Actually, now that I think about it, I haven’t seen him for ages. I hope he’s alright…_

“General Hux, sir?”

Hux turns to see Captain Phasma approaching him,  
“Captain,”

“I’m afraid we’ve lost another control room.” Phasma explains.

 _Drat!_ Hux curses inwardly, _Just when I was beginning to worry about him, well Kylo anyway. This latest development is definitely Ren’s doing._

Out loud he merely says,  
“I’ll sort it out. Which control room?”

Phasma falls neatly into step with him,  
“X791, sir. Lightsaber slashes, consoles completely destroyed, the usual. We really need to find a way to stop Lord Ren from throwing these destructive temper tantrums.”

“Mmm,” Hux agrees, “I hear you and I’m doing my best, Phasma.”

Phasma falls silent as they reach control room X791. The trooper standing outside comes smartly to attention at the sight of the captain and the general.

“Cap’n Phasma, General Hux, sir. Lord Ren is, um…well, he’s not destroying the room anymore. He’s just talking to himself, sir.”

Hux nods,  
“I’ll take it from here, I’m sure you have better things to do than stand about outside control rooms. Dismissed.” As the trooper marches off, he turns to Phasma, “See to it that I’m not disturbed for the rest of today. This may take a while.”

Phasma salutes,  
“Of course, General. Good luck.”

Hux makes a face that could be taken for a smile, but actually looks more like a grimace.

* * *

 

The room is lit in a cold blue light, spilling from the many cracked screens and modules. Wires and bits of plastic are strewn everywhere and smoking scars pattern the walls.

In the middle of it all sits Kylo Ren. The knight seems agitated, twitchy and distracted as he argues with himself. Or more accurately, as Kylo argues with Ren.

Since Kylo is obviously in control right now, the argument is a bit one-sided, but Hux can just about hear Ren’s mental replies; sulky and bad-tempered as always.

“You need to stop taking out your anger on the ship. Hux is not going to be impressed.”

**_Not my problem, I’m not in charge right now._ **

“Explain to me how it isn’t your problem, Ren? You’re the one swinging that bloody lightsaber around. It’s not me and it’s certainly not Ben.”

**_So? Take over before I can._ **

“I. Can’t. I’ve explained that to you before, I don’t know how many times. Your rage makes it hard for me to...”

**_Ha! So you’re too weak, is that it?_ **

“Says the one who passed out after throwing a temper tantrum.”

_(Um, guys, I don’t wish to alarm you, but the general is standing right there listening to you bickering.)_

**_Oh shut up, Ben!_ **

“Hey,” Kylo exclaims, “Don’t tell him to shut up.” He turns to Hux, “Sorry,”

“Everything under control?” Hux asks.

 ** _Oh sure,_** Ren growls, **_Everything’s under control here._**

“Ren,” Kylo hisses dangerously, “Shut. It.”

Ren subsides, grumbling to himself and Kylo sighs,  
“I’m terribly sorry about all this mess. It was that or attack the nearest trooper.”

Hux crouches down, just out of reach in case Ren makes a break for freedom,  
“Control rooms are replaceable, troopers too in a way. You, not so much. Are _you_ all right?”

 _(Does he mean all of us, or just you?)_ Ben pipes up.

Kylo glances up,  
“I assume you heard that.”

“I mean all of you. I want to try and help you, not just for the sake of my equipment.” Hux is watching Kylo’s face closely, trying to gauge how under control Ren is right now.

Kylo shivers, a real human shiver as opposed to the convulsive shudder that occurs whenever the personality in control shifts,  
“I don’t really know. Human bodies aren’t supposed to be split like this and it’s breaking us apart. In mechanical terms, we’re coming apart at the seams. Breathing is difficult, sleep doesn’t come easily, even eating poses significant problems.”

This is the most Kylo has actually admitted to having trouble with ordinary tasks and it makes Hux want to help them even more,  
“In what way?”

The voice that answers him is softer, quieter. Ben has control again.  
“The constant stomach-aches mean that getting anything down is an issue in itself, let alone keeping it there. Think nausea and dizziness on a permanent basis and that’s about halfway there.”

Hux is a little startled,  
“Are you sure there isn’t any way to help you?”

“Kylo says to drop it,” Ben says gently, “Sorry, General. There’s nothing you can do.”

He gets slowly to his feet and leaves, glancing back over his shoulder at the door. There’s a soft pity in his brown eyes and Hux just catches his parting words.

“Better to just abandon us to the dark.  
That’s what everyone else did…”  
_T_ _hat’s what everyone else did…  
**That’s what everyone else did…**_

* * *

* * *

 

Starkiller Base is nearing completion, everyone is pulling their weight to finish the project. Even Kylo Ren seems to be engaged and focussed for once. Every so often, they lose a control room to one of Ren’s outbursts, but the mess is always cleared quickly and Kylo Ren is never anywhere to be seen afterwards, much to the general’s concern.

The knight skulks around the ship with far less energy and his face, when Hux sees it, is drawn and hollow, deep circles under his eyes. He looks ghastly, but every time Hux tries to talk to him, Kylo Ren just clips his helmet into place, pulls his hood up and scuttles away like some strange bat. It’s  mildly worrying, to say the least.

Hux’s plan is coming to fruition, his life should be perfect. But it isn’t. Sleep evades him with as much ease as Kylo Ren. He tosses and turns for hours every night, unable to get Kylo Ren’s parting words out of his head.

_That’s what everyone else did…Nothing you can do…Abandon us to the dark…That’s what everyone else did…_

“No!” Hux says forcefully one night, sitting up in bed and glaring fiercely into the dark room. It has been over a week since that exchange and still it bothers him.

_There must be something I can do to help. It cannot be healthy for him to be split like that. If only there were some way to re-join the three of them. I am sure, that with the right technique and the right amount of energy, that Mental Split could be reversed. But he will not talk to me and he looks terrible anyway. I hope he’s alright…_

Somewhere in the middle of this thought process, Hux falls asleep.

And falls…

* * *

 

_…landing with a bump in the middle of a field. The sky overhead is clear and bright, a rather pleasing shade of lavender. The grass is deep blue and the wind when it rustles past him trails a swirl of bright gold leaves._

_Hux stands and looks about himself. To his left, rolling hills march away into the horizon and to his right, a silver river meanders its way through the blue grass. There is a figure on the bank, seated on a rock and dressed in cream coloured robes. The figure waves a greeting and although there is a considerable distance between them, Hux hears his words as though they are mere inches apart._

_“Come, my friend. Come sit and talk with me.”_

_For a dream, the grass feels surprisingly real as it swishes against Hux’s bare legs. It is now that he realises that he is only wearing his nightclothes; leggings and a loose t-shirt that actually belongs to Kylo. Somehow that doesn’t seem strange._

_Neither does the fact that he reaches the stranger in a matter of seconds, only to find that it is none other than the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi who sits before him, cross-legged on his rock with his hands in his lap. Although it is Kenobi in his prime, the same Kenobi Hux has watched a thousand times in holoprojections at the Academy._

_“Greetings, General Hux. I was wondering when you’d get here.”_

_“General Kenobi. Pleasure’s all mine.” A pause. “What am I doing here exactly? And where is here?”_

_Kenobi smiles,  
“I was wondering about that myself. It’s out of your mind certainly, I’m sure of it. Somewhere you visited when you were very small, perhaps?”_

_“Perhaps,” Hux concedes then shakes his head, “Never mind that. Why am I here? Talking to you of all people? Because a, you’re dead and b, you’re a Jedi.”_

_“As a matter of fact, both of those things make talking to you easier. Being a dead Jedi has its benefits. But that’s beside the point.” He pauses, studying Hux’s face intently, then frowns, “And a former Jedi is the reason I’m here.”_

_“Kylo Ren,” Hux says, “You can help me with Kylo Ren?”_

_Kenobi purses his lips,  
“That remains to be seen. As you know, Kylo Ren is split into three parts or personas, shall we say. Kylo, Ren and what is left of Ben Solo. Now, the split was originally done on Kylo by his uncle Luke. Or rather, Kylo did it on himself with Luke’s help.” He shakes his head, “In my opinion it should never have been done. By separating Ben and Ren, it gave Snoke an opportunity to prey on the boy.”_

_Hux nods,  
“I know all that. How can I help him?”_

_“You want to then,” This statement is accompanied by a rather searching look from the Jedi._

_Hux fidgets under his scrutinising gaze,  
“Yes, I do. I have come to care for him, or Kylo and Ben at least and I don’t wish to see him fall apart the way he is currently.”_

_Kenobi peers at him closely,  
“Then I do believe I can help you. Or rather, help you help Kylo Ren. The Mental Split technique can be reversed, but there’s a very high chance of it backfiring and splitting his mind further, so you’ll have to be very careful.”_

_“I will be.” Hux says. And he will, he will do his best to protect the knight._

_“Good,” Kenobi says, “Now, the three of them are connected in some way, or else they would not be able to function as they do. You need to reinforce that connection, stop the split and bring them together. They should be able to help you somewhat, but most of it will be up to you. Do you understand?”_

_Hux nods,  
“I do. I think.”_

_Kenobi smiles,  
“That’s good enough for me. I trust you in this, General Hux.”_

_The dream begins to fade, but Hux hears Kenobi’s parting words clearly,_

_“Good luck, General. We gingers have to watch out for our unstable dark counterparts, after all.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I lied. Terribly sorry. This chapter kinda got away from me, but there is only one more (or should only be one more).
> 
> If you liked it, let me know. If you think I have some serious improving to do, let me know.  
> Also, come yell at me on tumblr. I am sebastianthegiraffe and I mostly just rant about whatever's on my mind.
> 
> Love you all, you're all fabulous! :)


	3. Shards and Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.  
> In which Ren finally sees the Light (sort of) and Hux finally sorts things out.
> 
> Bonus: Hux's little sister, Aria.  
> Also bonus: Anakin and Obi-wan and Anakin/Obi-wan, because I do kinda ship them as well. :) What can I say, I'm a sucker for sassy ginger/dark brooding mess

Despite Kenobi’s insistence, Hux is unable to do anything about Kylo Ren for quite some time. The Resistance gets the map to Skywalker, Ren goes ballistic when the pilot escapes with one of their own, and from there everything goes steadily downhill.

Things come to a head when the Resistance attacks and destroys Starkiller Base. Hux is furious; his pride and joy, months of work and planning and more planning, wiped out by a single simple design flaw. Of course, Kylo Ren is nowhere to be seen, off chasing the scavenger girl and her traitor friend around the exploding planet.

Hux fumes quietly to himself as he takes a squad of troopers to find the knight.  
_Honestly, this day simply cannot get any worse. Oh wait, yes it can, because if Ren has managed to kill himself, then I’m as good as dead. Brilliant…_

Luckily for Hux, Kylo Ren is still alive when they find him. Barely.

The face of Kylo Ren is peaceful in unconsciousness, even with that ugly scar bisecting his features. Hux only hopes his co-commander remains that way long enough for them to make it back to the _Finalizer._

* * *

 

The _Finalizer’s_ medbay is overflowing with casualties from Starkiller, so Hux gives orders for Kylo to be moved to his usual quarters once he is stable. With the medical staff gone, Hux sits on the edge of the bed, stroking Kylo’s limp hand and humming to himself. Somewhere in the middle of it, he falls asleep.

He wakes to a nasty crick in the neck and someone whispering his name,  
“Hux, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I never meant for it to go this far.”

Bright scarlet eyes meet his and Hux frowns,  
“Ren?”

Ren closes his eyes briefly, then opens them again. His long lashes are wet with tears, which has Hux instantly concerned. He’s never seen Ren cry, never seen Ren show any emotion other than rage.

Ren stares blankly at the ceiling, clearly not really seeing it,  
“All my existence, I’ve been fighting Kylo, trying to prove that we belong apart. I see now, a mind is not supposed to be split like this…”

Hux checks Ren’s temperature. It’s only slightly higher than normal, this is no fevered hallucination.  
“What made you see the truth?”

The sorrowful look Ren gives him tells Hux the answer before the knight says it,  
“Killing Han Solo…”

“Oh, Ren,” Hux sighs as Ren bites his lip and shuts his eyes again in a vain attempt to stop the tears.

_Please…Hux… please…_

The voice is Kylo’s, echoing softly through Hux’s head,  
_You have to make him see…we cannot be separated like this… it will kill us all…_

And Ben’s, softer still, like an afterthought,  
_(He is vulnerable like this…show him you care…the way you do for Kylo…they are one and the same underneath…)_

Hux thinks for a moment, then comes to a decision. Settling himself closer to Ren, he reaches out and embraces him gently. Ren stiffens momentarily, then leans over to rest his head on Hux’s shoulder.

“Why are you being nice to me? All I’ve ever done is try to hurt you.” He sounds exhausted.

Hux presses a light kiss to the dark curls,  
“Because I love Kylo, all of Kylo, and that includes you.”

Ren straightens up and pulls away slightly, wincing as the movement tugs at his injured side,  
“But why? Why do you wish to help us?”

“Because I made a promise,” Hux says, touching his forehead to Ren’s and giving him access to the memory.

_I promise you, Kylo, Ren, Ben, whoever you are or choose to be, I promise I will help you through this, whatever it takes._

Ren backs off, looking rather like a startled rabbit,  
“You would do that for me, for us?”

Hux nods,  
“Of course.” And he means it, has come to care for Kylo Ren in a roundabout sort of way.

Ren goes very still for a while. When he moves again, it is to close the distance between them and kiss Hux lightly on the cheek,  
“Thank you for that. I appreciate it, we all do, I just didn’t realise it until now. Killing my father has changed me, I fear.”

Hux cups Ren’s chin in his hand. The knight’s eyes are less scarlet now, somewhere between brown and red and black. The general smiles,  
“I think it may have been the best thing you could have done, odd though that may seem. I think it has thrown you closer together.” He kisses Ren’s nose, “But for now, you should concentrate on healing. Sound mind, sound body, or whatever that saying is.”

Ren settles back against the pillows. He seems just about to drift off, when he opens his eyes again,  
“You’ll stay, won’t you?”

Hux smiles gently,  
“Of course I will. I made you a promise.”

As Ren settles down again, Hux leans down and kisses his forehead in a mirror of the vow he made all those weeks ago.

_I promised you that I would help you through this, Kylo Ren, and I will. No matter how long it takes._

* * *

 

“You need to do it soon, I think, General. Before Ren begins to drift apart from the other two again.”

Hux gives Kenobi’s floating presence a distinctly unimpressed look,  
“I’m doing my best, but I don’t really want to try it until he’s completely better. Or at least mostly. I wouldn’t want to mess it up because his body can’t handle the strain.”

The Jedi makes a so-so gesture with his head,  
“I suppose. But I wouldn’t leave it too long.”

“Do you actually know it will work, or are you just hoping?”

“I’m fairly certainly it will do something, even if that something is just getting Kylo and Ben back in one piece.”

“What if it doesn’t work? What happens then?” Hux doesn’t really want to know the answer, but he asks anyway.

Kenobi sighs,  
“If it doesn’t work, then I fear the three pieces of Kylo Ren’s mind will simply splinter further and further apart until the mental strain kills him.”

Hux swallows nervously,  
“Right, better not screw this up then.”

“Indeed, General.” Kenobi says sagely.

 _Brilliant,_ Hux thinks to himself, _Either it works or he dies. Not great odds. But I suppose, those are the only options we’ve got._

 

* * *

* * *

With Kylo Ren given the all-clear from the medical staff, Hux has decided that today is the day. They’ve done enough skirting of the issue, enough putting it to one side. Today Hux will try and bring the three pieces of Kylo Ren back together.

Apparently, Kenobi agrees with Hux on that point. The Jedi is hovering just off the floor, glowing like some strange beacon in the darkness of Kylo Ren’s quarters.

“You’re sure it will work?” Kylo asks, still a bit apprehensive.

Kenobi shrugs,  
“You can only try. I will facilitate from the outside as best I can and Hux will do his best, but being strong will be up to you and your fellow splinters.”

Kylo exhales shakily,  
“Brilliant. Let’s get this over with.”

Hux and Kylo are lying on the floor, head to head. Kenobi has one hand just above each of their heads and is apparently going to help Hux get inside Kylo’s mind, since Hux can’t do it on his own.

“Ready?” Kenobi asks.

“Suppose so,” Hux says.  
“No,” is Kylo’s response.

Kenobi chuckles,  
“Deep breath, close your eyes, this may sting a bit.”

* * *

 

Sting is an understatement. Or possibly not, Hux can’t decide. It doesn’t sting; so much as it itches unbearably.

 _Ow_  comes Kylo’s voice somewhere to his…left? Right? Not sure…

 ** _He said sting, he didn’t say burning agony._** Ren, complaining as usual.

 _(Oh for the love of the Force, he said it_ might _sting. Stop whining,)_ And there’s Ben, all three pieces of Kylo Ren present and accounted for.

 _Hux?_ Kylo asks gently, _You alright?_

Hux takes a moment to assess his mental self,  
_I think so. Just itchy._

 ** _Itchy?_** Ren rages from somewhere in the darkness, **_We’re in agony and he’s itchy?_**

 _(Will you shut up?)_ Ben growls, an act that is quite unlike the soft-spoken persona Hux has come to know, _(You’re not helping anyone by sitting there complaining.)_

 _Whatever you did the night Starkiller collapsed, it changed things for us._ Kylo sounds pleased, but Hux still can’t see anything.

 _Changed things? How?_ Now he’s gradually becoming aware of three shadowy figures sitting across from him; Kylo in the middle, Ben to his left, Ren to his right.

Kylo is the most solid of the three. Ben and Ren are semi-transparent and seem to be sitting sort of through Kylo, like ghosts. Three sets of eyes stare back at him.  
Vivid bright scarlet, deep unyielding black, and the warmest sincerest shade of brown.

Eventually, Kylo answers Hux’s question,  
_How have things changed? Ben stands up to Ren now, shows a little rage. Ren is almost nice, as sweet as I think he knows how._

 _And you?_ Hux asks.

It is Ren who answers that, in a softer tone than Hux has ever heard from the most volatile of the trio,  
**_Kylo is less stressed, in less pain. We feel more together as a whole. Whatever happened on Starkiller helped us somewhat._**

 _Somewhat,_ Kylo echoes, _Not enough to fix the problem entirely._

 _What do you need me to do?_ Hux asked, finding himself strangely calm.

 _(You need to find a way to join us back together.)_ Ben shifts position slightly and his arm passes straight through Kylo’s. Hux tries to ignore the way it makes his stomach turn.

_How? I’m not Force-sensitive._

_(Concentrate,)_ Ben sighs softly.

 ** _Concentrate, the answer will come…_** Ren adds quietly.

Kylo remains silent, but the look he gives Hux says everything it needs to. ~~Help me…~~

Hux concentrates, though he’s not really sure what he should be concentrating on.

* * *

 

In among the three shards of Kylo Ren drift threads in their corresponding colours; red, black and golden-brown. Now that he’s seen them, Hux can’t take his eyes off them. The threads loop and tangle around each other, but the red always returns to Ren, the brown always returns to Ben and the black always returns to Kylo. An idea comes to mind…

_I…I think I know how to fix it…_

_You do?_ Kylo says, sounding eager.

 _(That’s good news, finally.)_ Ben sounds pleased as well.

Only Ren seems doubtful,  
**_We’re not going to like it, are we?_**

Hux tries to think of the best way to phrase this nicely and decides it’s probably better if he just gets it over with.  
_No, you’re not. I’m going to need to untangle your threads and separate the three of you completely before I can put you back together._

 _What?_  
(Are you insane?)  
**Crazy, I can see why you like him, Kylo.**

 _Oh shut up, Ren._ Kylo retorts fondly. He stares at Hux, _Are you sure about this?_

 _Not really, but it’s the only plan I’ve got._ Hux concedes.

Ben fidgets, passing through Kylo’s shoulder again,  
_(This is going to hurt, isn’t it?)_

* * *

 

It does hurt. Untangling their threads and pulling them apart properly for the first time in years makes them all cry out and that makes Hux hurt in too many ways.

Ren screams at the top of his lungs, then collapses into hyperventilating. It makes Hux’s head want to explode with sorrow at that heart-wrenching sound.

Ben expresses his pain in a series of high-pitched squeaks, each more pitiful than the last. It makes Hux’s stomach curl up in protest.

Kylo just inhales sharply and then goes silent, his eyes filling with tears. It makes Hux want to take his heart and cut it into a million pieces, if it meant he never had to see that sorrow on his lover’s face again.

Somehow, amid all that pain and the terror and the despair, Hux finds himself with three bundles of threads and three non-responsive shards of Sith Lord.

Hux takes a breath to steady himself, drawing on a memory he loves.

* * *

_“Brendol? Can you braid my hair please?” His sister’s voice is high and lilting, still that of a child’s._

_Brendol nods,  
“Of course, Aria. Fetch your pins for me then sit.”_

_The tiny elf-like creature skips across the room with the pin box. Her hair is loose, tumbling round her shoulders in fiery waves and falling into her glass-green eyes. She kisses Brendol’s nose as she hands him the box, before plonking herself down in front of him._

_Brendol threads his fingers through Aria’s curls, separating the topmost section and splitting it into three strands. These he begins braiding, gradually adding hair into each strand as he goes. It’s one of their little rituals. Every morning, Brendol will braid his sister’s hair._

_Nine year old Hux finds the process soothing…_

* * *

 

Even over two decades later, Hux still finds the process calming. Apparently so do the three shards of Kylo Ren. Ben has curled up, nose to his knees on one side. Ren is sprawled on his back, eyes shut. Kylo is lying the same way he sleeps, half on one side but sort of twisted onto his stomach with one arm round his neck. His dark eyes observe Hux’s braiding with a kind of sleepy curiosity.

_That’s a nice memory, Hux…_

Hux half-smiles, concentrating on his braiding,  
_It’s one of my favourites._

**_(I can see why…)_ **

The voice is half Ben’s gentle tones and half Ren’s vaguely slurred syllables and Hux looks up in surprise. Kylo has not moved, but the other two have drifted halfway through him. Ren’s legs tangle through Kylo’s and Ben’s head protrudes from his shoulder. It’s a bit unsettling, but it tells Hux his plan is working.

As Hux’s braid progress, Ren and Ben become less and less substantial and drift further into Kylo. As Hux reaches the end of the threads and pauses to think of how to tie them together, he glances up again.

Ren is now mirroring Ben’s position, lying on his side. Their backs touch through Kylo’s chest and all three have their eyes shut. Hux considers the braid in his hands, finally looping the longest strand, Kylo’s, around the end and tying it tightly. Then he carefully winds the braid around the three of them, laying the end across Kylo’s outstretched arm.

Kylo stirs, opening his eyes. They’re still black, but now flecked with red and brown.

He smiles sleepily,  
_Thank you, Hux._ And Hux hears it in three voices, all the same yet all different.

_You’re welcome, but how do I get out of your head?_

Kylo beckons him closer and as Hux leans down, he places one hand on the general’s heart and kisses his lips gently.

* * *

 

“Hux…General…” Hux starts awake to the sound of Kenobi’s concerned voice. The Jedi peers at him, “Did you do it? Did it work?”

Hux sits up and looks over to where Kylo Ren is still lying on the floor, now in the same position as he was inside his head. The general shrugs,  
“We’ll have to see.” He yawns, “By the stars, I’m tired.”

Kenobi smiles,  
“I forgot to warn you that might happen. You’ve been out of your head for almost three hours. Your mind will be a bit fuzzy and strained for a while. Best to just sleep it off.”

Hux determines that an excellent plan, though he wonders briefly about the merits of sleeping on the floor versus his bed. Kenobi answers that for him, “I would try and get to your actual bed, General. I can move Kylo for you.”

Eventually, Kenobi has to give Hux a helping hand too, since he can’t even get off the floor on his own. Once in bed, he positions himself so he’s looking at Kylo’s battered face and then lets go, allowing himself to fall into oblivion.

He completely misses the second Force-ghost appear in the room: a young man with a scarred face and curly hair like Kylo’s.

Anakin Skywalker hovers next to his former mentor and watches the two sleepers,  
“He did it then?”

“Mmm,” Kenobi says with a smile, “I think so. He wasn’t really coherent enough to give me a proper answer, but from what I can gather of Kylo Ren’s mind, it is a lot more settled.”

Anakin grins,  
“Bet you’re glad I didn’t ever try that technique.”

Kenobi pulls a face,  
“Am I ever. It should never have been done in the first place. But I suppose, if it hadn’t happened, he would never have met Hux. And I think they will be good for each other.”

He fades away slowly, but Anakin lingers briefly. A smile curls his lips as Hux moves in his sleep to put one arm around Kylo’s shoulders and Kylo wriggles closer to get his head into the crook of the general’s elbow.

_“Look after your ginger, Kylo. They stress out a lot, but he will love you in his own way. Trust me…”_

* * *

 

Hux wakes with a slight headache, feeling mildly disorientated and more than a bit dizzy. The right side of his body is very warm and as he turns his head, he finds a mass of black curls just beneath his arm. Kylo is burrowed into the general’s side, still asleep and Hux smiles at the sight of the Sith Lord’s battered face completely expressionless and peaceful. He traces Kylo’s scar gently with one finger, a warm fluttering feeling unfurling in his chest as the knight makes a sort of grumbling noise and moves slightly. He really is adorable when he’s sleeping.

Being careful not to dislodge his sleeping heater, Hux reaches for his datapad on the bedside table and starts on his usual routine of checking emails. He’ll get up later, once Kylo’s actually awake, but for now he’s comfortable where he is.

The first sign he gets that Kylo is emerging from whatever deep sleep he was in is when the knight slips his arms around Hux’s waist and buries his face in the general’s side.

“Morning, sunshine,” Hux says quietly, brushing Kylo’s hair out with one hand.

Kylo responds with a vague noise that could be a return greeting, but is more likely along the lines of a complaint. He shifts upwards to lean his head on Hux’s chest, eyes still closed.

Hux puts his datapad down and kisses the knight’s forehead,  
“How do you feel?”

“…exhausted,” Kylo huffs, “also kinda hungry…” He still doesn’t sound very awake.

Hux chuckles,  
“Breakfast, then?”

Kylo produces another strange rumbling noise and Hux raises an eyebrow, “Was that you or your stomach talking?”

“Both.” Kylo says, opening his eyes, “I think.” He blinks sleepily, watching Hux through his long lashes, “Working already?”

“Just emails, checking messages, stuff I could do without waking you.”

“You didn’t have to, you know.” Kylo yawns and rubs his face with one hand, the other finding Hux’s free one and giving it a squeeze.

Hux squeezes back,  
“You needed it after last night. Did it work by the way?”

Kylo untangles himself from Hux and sits up properly,  
“I think so. At least, I don’t feel like I’m being split apart anymore.”

“And the other two?”

“Still there, but more like they’re just aspects of me now, rather than personas of their own.”

He seems puzzled about something and Hux frowns,  
“What’s the matter?”

Kylo shifts around under the blankets, but Hux can’t see what he’s doing,  
“I feel…I don’t know, different? Something’s different.”

“Good different, bad different?” Hux is verging on concern.

Kylo shakes his head,  
“Not bad different, just different.” He frowns, “It’s probably nothing. You said something about breakfast?”

Hux lets it slide,  
“Yes, I did.”

* * *

 

It isn’t until that evening that Kylo finally works out what’s bothering him.

They’re in bed, just about to go to sleep, having spent the past twenty minutes kissing each other furiously. Kylo has his eyes closed and is drifting off, but Hux is still mostly awake and watching him. Seeing Kylo totally at peace like this is a new experience for the general and he’s finding that he likes it an awful lot.

Just as Hux is sure Kylo has fallen asleep, the knight sits up violently with a gasp,  
“Oh,”

Hux props himself up on one elbow,  
“What’s wrong?”

Kylo turns to him, eyes shining. In the dim light, Hux can just about see the trio of colours dancing through his irises.

The knight swallows then says breathlessly,  
“I know what’s different.”

“What?”

A spark of mischief flits across Kylo’s face,  
“Guess.”

Hux rolls his eyes,  
“Fine. But you have to give me clues.”

Kylo settles back down again, supporting his head on his arm,  
“The braid thing you did with our threads? Why did you do that?”

Hux shrugs,  
“You saw the memory. I used to do it with my sister’s hair.”

“Yes, but why braiding specifically?” Kylo’s persistent.

“It kept her hair out of her face, kept it together.” Kylo’s face lights up and Hux frowns, “Why is that significant?”

“Keeping us together, that’s what it is.” Kylo explains. There’s a light in his eyes that Hux has never seen before. It’s sort of endearing, seeing him this excited.

“So before the problem was you couldn’t stay together?” Now Hux is getting excited.

Kylo nods vigorously,  
“Mmhmm. We’re joined completely now, we feel whatever the others are feeling. I can feel Ren’s passion and Ben’s love on top of my own excitement.”

“So what has that got to do with you feeling strange?” Hux is still confused.

“Not strange,” Kylo corrects him, “Different. I feel different. Don’t you see? I’m no longer having to keep the others under control.”

“Meaning?”

Kylo grins,  
“No stomach ache. That’s what’s different. It’s the first time I can remember where my stomach hasn’t hurt.”

Hux feels a sudden urge, seeing Kylo so elated like that. He kisses Kylo soundly, first on the forehead, then his nose and finally settles against the knight’s lips. Kylo makes a peculiar noise halfway between a sigh and a moan and kisses back. Hux trails his hands down Kylo’s chest and sides before settling them against his stomach.

When Kylo flinches slightly, the general pulls away,  
“Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Kylo says with a shiver, “Your hands are just cold.” He catches one of Hux’s hands in his own warm one and kisses the knuckles, pressing the general’s other hand against his skin with the other. It’s a peculiar sensation, having one hand encircled by warmth and the other pressing against it, but Hux doesn’t mind. Neither does Kylo apparently, since he’s drifting off to sleep again. As Hux kisses his nose again, the knight cracks open one eye,

“Thank you, General. For everything.”

Hux smiles,  
“Hux,”

“Huh?” A sleepy blink.

“I’d rather you called me Hux. Do you have preference between your three?”

“Hmm…” Kylo’s voice trails off and Hux thinks he’s fallen asleep, but then he answers, “Kylo. Ren and Ben are a part of me, but Kylo is who I am.”

“Kylo it is,” Hux replies, kissing him again.

Kylo smiles against the kiss and then falls silent. Hux watches him for a while then he too drops off.

* * *

 

Above them, two blue figures smile knowingly. One kisses the other on the cheek, only to be met by a loving smile.

* * *

* * *

 

In a way, nothing much has changed.

Ren still swings that unstable crimson disaster of a lightsaber around like it’s a bloody broadsword.  
Ben is still the sweetest, most socially awkward and yet most adorable being to ever grace the galaxy.  
And Kylo cannot for the life of him understand Binary when it’s written down, despite being perfectly verbally fluent.

But now, they are one, so everything has changed.

Ben curses under his breath in multiple languages when he gets frustrated.  
Ren scrunches his face up in the cutest way when Hux kisses his nose.  
And Kylo’s eyes flash red when he loses his temper.

 

All his life, Ben was drawn to the dark, the shadows pulling his soul away from his family, away from his friends, his home. Ren was pulled the other way, drawn to the light, its brightness hurting his being, burning his mind. Two sides of the same coin, two halves of a whole and the line between them. The line of balance that is Kylo; not Dark, not Light, but both and neither at the same time.

It is Kylo that Hux loves.

Kylo and Ren and Ben Solo, the three of them combined.

Watching their colours swirl together in those forever-deep eyes is something the general will never tire of.

That perfect combination of Ruby Red and Jet Black and Amber Brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. All done and dusted.  
> I hope I did the ending justice, I felt like wrapping it up with fluff.
> 
> If you liked it, please let me know.  
> If you think I could fix it in any way, please also let me know.
> 
> I am on tumblr. Come visit. :)
> 
> Love you all, you're awesome!


End file.
